


Envision The Magic

by adalwaysthere



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Asshole!Gerard, Cruiseship, Frerard, Kid Fic, Language, M/M, Translated, magician
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adalwaysthere/pseuds/adalwaysthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción.</p><p>Gerard es un talentoso mago, responsable, en su mayoría, del éxito del crucero Visualiza Destinos. Además, es una de esas personas. Ya sabes, de esas personas que parecen tomarse todo el espacio con su arrogancia y confianza. No querrías tocar su personalidad ni con una estaca de cinco metros; pero aún así, las personas lo admiraban. </p><p>Esto  sobrepasa a Frank, quien trabaja detrás de los bares del crucero y viendo a Gerard prácticamente a diario, no puede entender qué es lo genial sobre él. Además, nadie más tiene que lidiar con sus sarcásticos y groseros comentarios. Porque si hay algo que Gerard ama es el hecho de molestar constantemente a Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innocent_wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_wolves/gifts).
  * A translation of [Envision the Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323295) by [innocent_wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_wolves/pseuds/innocent_wolves). 



> Ésta historia es original de innocent_wolves, Envision The Magic.  
> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco el trama de la historia. Sólo la traducción.

_Visualízalo_. Ahora vívelo.

Ese slogan había estado flotando en la mente de Frank por días hasta el punto en el que comenzaba a ser molesto. La primera vez que vio la monstruosa nave, casi rompe su cuello al echar éste hacia atrás y tratar de captar todo el barco, bizqueando para lograr leer las palabras escritas debajo del nombre. _Visualízalo. Ahora vívelo_ , decía el escrito. Desde entonces había estado en sus labios y pensamientos veinticuatro-siete. Y eso no era lo único. Él podía recitar de memoria, todo el contenido de los folletos, ya que los había leído una y otra y otra vez. 

_Imagina_ era una compañía bastante nueva y con una línea mediana de cruceros. Todos sus barcos y sus respectivos destinos estaban divididos en tres grupos principales: Cultura, Aventura y Esplendor. La clase de Cultura, con líneas tanto Continentales y en Hielo, en su mayoría reunía personas mayores, retirados y estudiantes con dinero; ofreciendo un viaje que les enseñaría algo, mientras que al mismo tiempo les daban escenarios que se verían bien en sus álbumes de fotos o en sus páginas de _Facebook_. Aventura era el completo opuesto a Cultura, sus barcos eran más pequeños, sin embargo, tenían nombres geniales para compensar sus tamaños. Al estar inspirados en piratas, las personas siempre estaban curiosas sobre los nombres como Invasión y Conquista. Sus viajes ofrecían una gran cantidad de excursiones, con un barco luciendo más como parque temático que como un crucero. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que las familias con niños pequeños optaban por la clase de Aventura. Y por último, mas no menos importante, estaba Esplendor, la clase principal de Imagina. Sus líneas eran, indudablemente, las más grandes. Viajar con una de ellas sería, posiblemente, tus vacaciones más caras. Justo como el interior y los huéspedes, los barcos sostenían un tipo de estándar. Nombres como Paraíso y Gloria eran reflejados en el agua en la que estos recorrían. 

_Imagina_ ofrecía lujosos viajes a las partes del mundo más excitantes, la cual era su llave para triunfar; ellos sabían cuales eran los destinos que seguro estarían en las lista de qué hacer de la gente adinerada. Así que hacían que sus barcos se dirigieran a estas direcciones, y al mismo tiempo combinaban viajar con cubetas llenas de comodidades. Eso no era lo que decía en los folletos, pero, usualmente, era la interpretación común.

 _Visualízalo. Ahora vívelo_ … ya que tienes el dinero. 

Pero, una vez más, Frank no era quién para hablar mal de su jefe. Ellos fueron quienes, después de todo, le dieron un trabajo que él apreciaba. Le habían dado empleo en el barco de clase principal, justo en la joya de todos los barcos de Esplendor, el más nuevo, el más grande y el mejor: Visualiza Destinos. Gracias a su mera suerte. Él apenas y podía creerlo. No sólo había llegado diez minutos tarde a su entrevista, pero también se le había olvidado quitarse las perforaciones y, en adición a esto, el manager del bar había notado los tatuajes que llenaban todo su brazo izquierdo. ¿Quién era el menos predecible para trabajar en Imagina en ese entonces? Bueno, ese era Frank Iero. 

― Mira, niño, no me importa cuánto metal uses en tu cara – le dijo el manager encogiéndose de hombros para sorpresa de Frank cuando, nerviosamente, se había disculpado. –, mientras te los quites en horas de trabajo. Personalmente, no me importan, pero te podrás imaginar cómo reaccionarían los huéspedes a ellos. Puedo ver que tus manos y nudillos están libres de tatuajes; tu uniforme cubrirá el resto. No es como si fueras a andar en el barco medio desnudo. 

Y con eso, Frank se transformó en personal del bar, el cual era un titulo impreciso para el trabajo. Sin embargo, rápidamente aprendió que era todo lo que había. En su trabajo tenía que limpiar el mostrador, apilar la comida para la merienda, limpiar el piso… era simplemente el mantenimiento básico que estaba por debajo de ser un barman. Y encima de todo, estaba rodeado de alcohol del cual no podía tomar bocado y conocer a personas con las que no tendría que lidiar más que una semana como máximo, y aún así, ser pagado. Esto era algo grande para él, ya que estaba acostumbrado a siempre tener problemas rodeándolo para mantenerlo despierto en la noche. 

Así que si la pregunta era que si quería ser personal del bar o no, su respuesta sería un definitivo y rápido “¡Sí, por favor!”.


	2. Uno.

Un soplo de brisa cálida entró desde el sur, revolviendo su oscuro cabello hacia un lado. Frank arrugó su nariz, bufando irritado mientras su cabello se balanceaba frente a sus ojos, haciendo que su cara le picara. Se acomodó el cabello para luego mirar hacia arriba, ayudando a que una nube gris de humo se escapara de sus labios hacia el cielo. Tomándose un momento para ser paranoico, miró por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto, volviendo su mirada al frente mientras verificaba que no había manchado su uniforme nuevo. Miró hacia abajo, hacía la masa creciente de turistas que se estaba formando a pies del barco y poder abordar el lujoso crucero.

 _Mira en lo que te has metido, Frank,_ pensó, tomándose de la barandilla mientras que una repentina oleada de emoción llenaba su estomago, haciéndolo sentir enfermo. _Jesús, son demasiados._

 

Frank tomó otra pinta de su cigarrillo, tratando de deshacerse de las nauseas. ¿Quiénes eran ésta gente, además de ser hermosos y ricos? Se preguntó cuáles serías sus expectativas, sus intenciones y secretos detrás de esa seguridad adherida al dinero. Mirando hacía hacia abajo de nuevo, vio algunas familias entre las caras distantes de los demás turistas; familias con adolescentes haciendo berrinches y sus padres – madres adictas a _Louis Vuitton_ y padres adictos a los Blackberrys – ni siquiera se molestaban en levantar un dedo para detenerlos. Se inclinó contra la barandilla y se dio cuenta que muchos de los turistas eran parejas. Algunas estaban locamente enamoradas, mientras que otras obviamente estaban luchando con su relación, atrapados en sus propias y privadas discusiones, haciendo que llegara a la conclusión de que estaban en el crucero para tratar de salvar su relación. También había parejas mayores, casados por años y había parejas con tal diferencia de edad que era un tanto asqueroso de ver. Esposos y esposas; amantes y seductores. Sí, todos estaban ahí. Frank se dio cuenta que “turista” no era la palabra correcta para describirlos, ninguno de ellos se acercaban a quedar en esa clasificación. Eran huéspedes. Ellos tenían además otra cosa en común: todos ellos estaban ansiando unas vacaciones memorables, de diversiones y juegos; un poco de aventura de verano. Tal vez alguno de ellos estaban escapando, buscando un refugio, incluso si era sólo por una semana.

Eventualmente, el amplio mar llamó su atención; el profundo azul extendiéndose ante él, dejando que sus olas rodaran en el sol de media mañana. Brillando tentadoramente, simplemente estando ahí, esperando. Él también estaba escapando; había cumplido veintitrés y a pesar de que estaba pre-programado que todo se iría colina abajo desde entonces, su vida inesperadamente cayó en un hoyo, un hoyo con paredes que amenazaban con enterrarlo.

En otras palabras: las cosas se habían ralentizado,  si es que se estaban moviendo, y los problemas parecían que se asomaban a su puerta. Una vez que se las había arreglado para echarlos de su puerta, otro bastardo entraba mientras él se daba la vuelta. Siempre estaba en problemas. La vida nunca estaba destinada a ser fácil, pero demonios, por lo menos podía ser manejable. Él no necesitaba de ésta vida. No la quería. Frank tenía, como a él le gustaba decir, veintitrés malditos años. Era muy temprano para estar cansado de ella. Lo que él quería, era algo completamente inesperado. Algo que hiciera que todo tomara una vuelta para mejor. Quería un buen y largo descanso del resto del mundo, un descanso en donde él pudiera volver y hacerlo todo de nuevo.

La solución perfecta le llegó cuando, en forma de un anuncio de trabajo – crucero en busca de personal para un bar – no le dio tiempo de tener dudas, se aplicó de inmediato.  Y ahora, cerca de zarpar en su primer viaje de ocho días hasta el Caribe del Este, Frank sabía que cuando estabas escapando, nada era mejor que estar varado en el medio del océano, donde nadie podría alcanzarte.

Inhalando de nuevo, antes de dejar escapar otra nube plateada de sus labios, levantó una mano hasta la pajarita negra en su cuello, pasando sus dedos en la tiesa tela. Toda la tensión innecesaria finalmente lo abandonó y sonrió un poco. Libertad… al menos por ahora.

―   ¡Frank!!Te he estado buscando por todos lados!

La voz chillona fue seguida por un toque en su hombro izquierdo. Frank saltó involuntariamente, casi dejando caer su cigarrillo por la sorpresa. Dándose la vuelta, se encontró a sí mismo viendo a la cara roja por la desesperación de la joven mujer, con sus rizos rubios que habían comenzado a soltarse de su amarre, dando a entender que había estado corriendo, y que había estado corriendo rápido.

―   Por si no lo notaste – Dijo en medio susurro, medio chillido – , las personas comenzarán a abordar en cualquier momento, y cuando lo hagan, se supone que tienes que estar en el salón, dentro del bar, ¡conmigo! ¿Y en vez de estar ahí, estás aquí fumando? ¡No tienes siquiera permiso de fumar aquí! ¡Ya te lo he dicho!

Frank subió sus manos, como si físicamente tratara de protegerse de las palabras dirigidas hacia él. Asintiendo con la cabeza, con tono de disculpa, levantó sus cejas tímidamente hacia ella; estaba furiosa y sin aliento.

―   Jill, lo sé, lo sé, sólo cálmate. Mira – sostuvo su cigarrillo y lo botó – no sin arrepentirse – fuera de la barandilla, en donde inmediatamente cayó  en espirales en el agua debajo de ellos – ,  ya no está. Lo siento, pero estaba nervioso, sólo tenía que prepararme.

―   ¡Pensé que te había dado toda la preparación que necesitabas! – exclamó Jill, sus ojos abiertos con horror, inmediatamente temiendo que se le había olvidado enseñarle algo crucial en su entrenamiento.

―   ¡Y lo has hecho! – Replicó Frank rápidamente, de nuevo haciendo un intento de eliminar la histeria de su voz. – Lo has hecho, no te preocupes. Sólo necesitaba un cigarrillo y luego perdí la pista del tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? No hubo daños.

―   No, _ésta_ vez no lo hubo. – Murmuró irritada, acercándose para acomodar su pajarilla y sacudir el polvo imaginario de su chaleco. – Sé que el manager del bar es agradable, pero si te ve así, es mi responsabilidad, y sabes que no podré responder por ti, he trabajado muy duro para conseguir que me dieran la promoción a barman y…

―   Mira – le interrumpió entre risas, tomando sus inquietas manos para dejarlas quietas –, lo siento y no volverá a ocurrir. Soy todo tuyo, mangonéame todo lo que quieras, maldición.

―   Por favor, cuida tu lenguaje en el bar, Frank – murmuró, llevándolo consigo – Vamos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!   
> Sólo comentaré para dejarles saber que no, no publicaré tan seguido como acabo de hacer, pero el capítulo uno y el epilogo siempre deben de ir tomados de la mano. Les traeré el segundo capítulo la semana que viene (:   
> ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mi!


	3. Dos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que ésto no me pertenece a mí, sino más bien a Innocent_Wolves.

En su mente, antes de dormir, Frank solía pasear sobre el barco una y otra vez. En sus pensamientos, paseaba todas las habitaciones miles de veces, y no lo hacía por placer, sino más bien por necesidad. Sabía que los huéspedes se acercarían a él a preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba ese salón o aquel bar, y era requerido que él supiera la repuesta, incluso su contrato lo decía. _Los empleados siempre deben asumir que los huéspedes no saben una mierda sobre el barco_. Por supuesto, no era así como estaba escrito, pero al menos, así era como Frank entendía esa parte.

 

Hasta ahora, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, sabía su camino hasta las delicias en la cubierta, tales como la piscina  y el Cine InMAGINA, y también era familiar con las tiendas en el paseo marítimo, pero el desafío real era diferenciar todos los bares, habían tantos y cada uno era atractivo y fantástico en su manera; tal como el bar en el casino, El Diamante Verde. Frank esperaba poder trabajar ahí pronto, siempre quiso saber cómo lucía un casino desde el punto de vista de un barman, y quería saber si se parecía a las películas.

Luego, estaba la disco DropKick, The Late Hour Dance Club, The All Sports Bar  y el genial azul y morado, The Sparkle – todas esas locaciones tenían bares en los que Frank estaba ansioso de echarle un vistazo más cercano. Sólo los había visto, pero nunca había estado en uno de ellos y había una gran diferencia entre ver un bar desde lejos y ser capaz de pasar su mano sobre el mostrador. Él quería estar ahí, sentir la especifica atmosfera de cada uno de ellos.

Aún así, sabía que su lugar, por ahora, sería en The Colossus, la sala principal para los shows, en donde se encontraban esa tarde. A Frank no le importaba estar aquí, sólo la estancia era una atracción por sí misma, con sus detalles en brillante oro y morado. Se preguntó qué clase de artistas estarían en el escenario, qué actos presentaban, con qué sorprenderían a la audiencia, y si era posible, podría escabullirse y ver un poco del espectáculo.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus ensueños que la copa de vino que estaba puliendo, de repente, cayó de sus manos y se rompió en miles de piezas al chocar contra el piso. Frank se pasó la mano por el cabello, mirando las piezas rotas a sus pies, sintiéndose un poco vencido. Éste era su segundo vaso del día, lo que sumaban un total de siete con los del día anterior.

―   ¿Nunca voy a dejar de romperlos?

Además del staff, el salón estaba completamente vacío, pero el show de la tarde se estaba acercando con cada hora, y todo tenía que estar listo para entonces. Frank estaba encantado que no habían huéspedes alrededor.

―   Es tu segundo día en el trabajo – le dijo Jill alentadoramente, habiéndose calmado totalmente del estresante comienzo. –  y todo el mundo tiene dedos de mantequilla al comienzo. Confía en mí, alguna vez estuve en tus zapatos. Te acostumbrarás.

―   Es fácil decirlo cuando ya eres un barman – Murmuró, fruñendo el ceño mientras tomaba la pala, limpiando el fracturado vidrio del suelo que cuando chocaba con el plástico, lo hacía con un agudo  sonido –. Además, has estado haciendo esto desde siempre, así que no cuentas.

Eso no era muy lejano a la verdad. El padre de Jill había sido quien le había enseñado a ser un barman, y ya para los diecisiete era considerada una muy talentosa mezcladora de bebidas. Luego de pasar un tiempo haciendo competencias con otros bármanes – y ganando la mayoría de ellos – terminó tomando la decisión de estar en cruceros. Estuvo trabajando en varios barcos desde los diecinueve y para los veintidós ya era una trabajadora regular en los bares de _Visualiza Destinos_. Desde entonces, no ha mirado hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Su promoción a barman no tenía ni un año, pero a pesar de su edad, sus habilidades la hacían parecer que había estado en el puesto por décadas. Frank había intentado convencerla de enseñarle algunos trucos, había escuchado que era muy buena en ellos, pero ella, modestamente, lo rechazó, diciendo que cosas de ese estilo no eran consideradas muy apropiadas en el lugar.

―   Bueno, te apuesto que en dos días más, no romperás ni un solo vaso nunca más – se rió –. La mejor cura para los dedos de mantequilla es estar ahí fuera con una bandeja llena de bebidas y asegurarte de no llenar a nadie con ellas. Suena horripilante pero funciona todo el tiempo.

 

Frank sonrió sarcásticamente mirando la  pala llena de los pedazos de la copa. – Gracias por permitirme estar detrás del mostrador —dijo—  sé que éste no es realmente mi lugar así que de verdad lo aprecio.

―   Claro—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—no hay problema. Tú eres mi aprendiz así que es mí deber, ¿cierto? Creo que sería una pena que lo primero que asocies con trabajar en un crucero sea  ser un camarero. Y quién sabe, dentro de seis meses podrías estar parado aquí, mezclando bebidas.

―   Bueno, tu premonición del futuro está bastante errónea por ahora – Bromeó – al parecer no puedo ni sostener un vaso sin romperlo. Cuando se trata de cristalería, estaré por siempre endeudado con éste barco.

―   Bueno, sé exactamente lo que puedes hacer – Le responde Jill, alzando una ceja en su dirección— y es imposible de hacerlo mal. Puedes ir allí adentro – dice señalando con su pulgar la sala de espectáculos—y asegurarte de que cada mesa tenga una nueva vela.

The Colossus por sí solo era una habitación gigante, con altos techos, dando la ilusión de tener una forma de domo. Las barandillas a todo lo largo de las escaleras alfombradas y al frente de los asientos para los de segundo rango, estaban vestidas con brillante imitación de oro, mientras que el carmesí y el morado eran los dos colores principales en toda la estructura. La galería que rodeaba a la habitación era de paredes altas y hermosamente decoradas y, cuando mirabas hacia arriba al techo morado, se destacaba una impresionante araña de cristal, añadiéndole el toque extra de lujo; dando la sensación de estar en un teatro de la realeza. Mientras caminaba hacia los asientos delanteros, le dio una ojeada a las pesadas cortinas de un rojo profundo y se preguntó qué clase de acto presenciarían los huéspedes esa noche.

Frank rápidamente terminó su tarea y se devolvió a la estancia, haciendo una nota mental sobre las dos mesas que no tenían velas.

―   ¿Alistando el bar solo para mí, cariño?

El sonido de la voz desconocida lo hizo detenerse a medio camino. No sabía que era exactamente lo que lo había retenido, pero por alguna razón decidió permanecer en la puerta, oculto por una enorme palmera. Un hombre estaba recostado contra el mostrador, hablando con Jill. Su cabello era negro y  despelucado, y estaba usando una chaqueta de cuero ligeramente desgastada al igual que sus negros jeans, los cuales estaban desgarrados en jirones hasta las rodillas. Frank no podía esperar por ver su cara, pero, frunciendo el ceño, pensó que ese no era el típico cliente regular de un crucero de lujo. Por un momento considero unírseles, en caso de que fuera alguien no deseado buscando por problemas, pero rápidamente cambió de parecer. Había algo en la manera en que le hablaba a Jill que sugería que ya habían hablado anteriormente. Frank buscó en su memoria pero no podía ubicar al hombre en ningún lado. Lo único seguro era que no era parte del staff; de eso no  habían dudas. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no parecía un huésped.

 

―   ¿Cómo estás, Jill? – le preguntó el hombre misterioso. Su voz era suave y hablaba como si estuviera aburrido, como si éste lugar no valiera ser considerado divertido.

―   Estoy bien, gracias – le respondió, y Frank notó, con un deje de sorpresa,  que dos rosas se habían desplegado en sus mejillas.

―   Digamos que…  – Continuó – ¿alguien te ha dado propina hoy?

―   No, no aún…

Interrumpiéndola de repente, alzó su brazo en un movimiento fluido y curioso, como si viera algo que sólo él pudiera ver y que ahora fuera a atraparlo. Su mano estaba cerca de la oreja de Jill, y de la nada, un billete de diez dólares apareció en su mano, como si lo hubiese sacado del aire. Se lo dio y la cara de Jill instantáneamente pasó a un tono más oscuro de rojo.

―   Bueno, ahora que sí te han dado – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si lo que acabara de hacer era algo que las personas hacían diariamente – te recuerdo de mi Manhattan, cariño, sabes cómo me gusta. ¿Puedes enviarme eso a mi suite en algunas horas antes de sea mi turno?

―   Sí, uhm… –  Dijo Jill entre tartamudeos, sonando como si le faltara el aire. – Dos cerezas en vez de una, ¿correcto? Por supuesto. Uh-huh. No hay problemas. – asintió ansiosamente.

―   Buena chica – le replicó, una leve sonrisa en su voz –, gracias.

 

El hombre salió de la estancia y Frank se retiró un poco más hacia las sombras. Pudo vislumbrar rápidamente su cara; tenía que estar a mediados o finales de sus veinte, y no le tomó mucho tiempo declarar que era, obviamente, bastante apuesto. Y al mismo tiempo se veía como si fuera, de hecho, tan aburrido como había sonado e inclusive mucho más. Se puso sus lentes de sol y desapareció al dar vuelta en la esquina.

―   ¿Quién era ese? – Preguntó una vez que se sintió seguro de dejar la sombra de la palmera y caminar hacia el bar.

―   ¿Quién era quién? – Murmuró Jill con tono ausente, agitando innecesariamente el hielo y sonrojándose. – Oh, ¿hablas de Gerard?

―   _¿Gerard?_

Se comenzó a reír un poco, no pudo evitarlo. Eso fue inesperado, no se veía como un Gerard. Ese era probablemente el último nombre que le habría cursado la mente. Frank hizo el intento de colocar el nombre en algún lugar, de colocarlo en la cara de alguien más, pero aún así no tenía ni idea.

―   Sí, Gerard Way. Es un mago… bueno, más bien un ilusionista. Ganador de premios y todo. Él solía tener su propio show en Las Vegas antes de que la compañía lo contratara. Su show de magia es considerado uno de los actos más populares que el crucero haya tenido. Gran celebridad de _Imagina_.

Ahora era obvio cómo el dinero pudo aparecer tan curiosamente de la nada. Por supuesto. Frank pensaba que un truco algo lindo… si querías impresionar a las chicas. Él no lo consideraría exactamente un truco ganador de un premio. Ahora que lo pensaba, él había visto su  nombre y  foto en algún lugar del panfleto del barco, sólo que no le había prestado atención alguna; había estado muy entretenido memorizándose las locaciones de los bares. Imágenes de un mago usando  cuero giraban en su  mente y recordó cómo había estado parado ahí en el bar con su cansina voz y su estilo ligeramente descuidado.  Las cejas de Frank estaban muy por delante de sus pensamientos: un ceño fruncido entre sus ojos confirmaban su desaprobación. Gerard parecía estar muy por fuera del estereotipo de un  mago; de alguna manera, no cuadraba con toda la escena. Frank nunca había sido quien para juzgar, ya que él mismo había sido juzgado por muchas personas durante años, pero todo sobre éste tipo gritaba arrogancia. Muchas personas podrían ser arrogantes, pero él estaba al tanto de ello; estaba al tanto de ello y lo asumía. Que fuera apuesto empeoraba todo. Frank frunció aún más el ceño. Odiaba ese tipo de personas.

―   ¿Eso es todo?– Dijo, fallando miserablemente en ocultar su desprecio– De cualquier forma, nunca había escuchado sobre él. ¿Cuál es el nombre de su show? ¿El Gran Gerardo?

―   No – Dijo Jill entre risas, aparentemente inconsciente al tono en su voz –, nada de eso. No es como si trabajara en fiestas para niños.

―   Bueno, para mí es un idiota – explotó sin ser capaz de guardar sus pensamientos.

―   Sí… para ser honesta, no eres el primero en pensar eso, él es así con muchas personas. Creo que en realidad  es parte de su imagen. Es una de las cosas que lo hacen tan popular, ya sabes, para nuestros huéspedes es muy intrigante. Como si formara parte de otro mundo – se encogió de hombros – ¿Pero qué sé yo? Quizás simplemente es un idiota, punto.

―   ¿Te gusta?

―   Oh, no. Por todos los cielos, no – Respondió rápidamente, con un poco más de sentimiento y con menos risitas –. Me gusta, pero no así. Los rumores dicen que se acuesta con casi cualquiera, y estoy bastante segura de que eso no está muy lejos de la verdad. Es bastante decepcionante, si me lo preguntas. A pesar de eso, siempre me hace sonrojar como loca. No  sé por qué.

***

 

 

Esa misma tarde, cerca de las cinco, el mago en cuero, inesperadamente, volvió.

―   Cambio de planes, Jillian – Dijo casualmente –, estoy esperando compañía, así que necesito un Cosmo con ese Manhattan. Cualquier Cosmo, cualquiera que tú recomiendes. Sólo hazlo con sabor, ¿de acuerdo?

Golpeó su mano en el mostrador, como si fuera su última palabra, un acto para completar su orden. Frank, quien estaba alineando copas y concentrándose en su tarea, tratando de no romper ninguna de estas, estaba parado al lado de él. Así que por el asombro de la acción repentina de Gerard, su mano tembló, dos copas  accidentalmente chocaron juntas, y voila, una de ellas explotó, mandando una lluvia de piezas brillantes directo al centro de los cubos de hielo.

Abrió su boca para disculparse, su cara sonrojada con vergüenza y frustración.

―   Está bien, Frank – Dijo Jill apresuradamente, callándolo. Casi ocultando la exasperación de su voz – Las copas se rompen así todo el tiempo, es algo mecánico. Simplemente tiraremos todo el hielo y conseguiremos más, ¿de acuerdo?, hay bastante en el depósito.

Una risita de burla llegó hasta los oídos de Frank, y cuando vio, su cara se coloró inmediamente con humillación.  Gerard estaba inclinado contra del mostrador, su barbilla descansando en su mano, sus  ojos miel brillando con impresión.

―   Jill – Dijo, negando con su cabeza en manera de desaprobación. Sus labios transformándose en una sonrisa burlona –, ¿quién es el nuevo con quien tienes  que esforzarte?

A pesar de su irritación, Frank  notó que el tipo tenía la tendencia de hablar por un lado de su boca, el lado derecho de labio inferior se inclinaba con ciertas palabras. A pesar de eso, se veía como un acto totalmente inconsciente y natural. Se encontró a sí mismo fijándose en sus labios y rápidamente subir su mirada antes de que Gerard se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Frank no podía evitar notar cosas como esas, siempre lo hacía.

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo como su mandíbula se apretaba inmediatamente y cómo su mano se transformaba en puño alrededor del mango de la pala, haciendo que temblara ligeramente. Estaba furioso; furioso consigo mismo y  furioso con Gerard, quien había decidido atrevidamente que estaba perfectamente bien pararse ahí y burlarse de él.

―   Sé amable, Gerard – le dijo Jill, sin poder evitar sonreírle mientras removía todo el hielo perdido –, por favor, sólo es su segundo día.

―   ¿Ah, sí? – le respondió, ocultando la sorpresa en su voz – es tan talentoso que honestamente, ni cuenta me di.

―   ¡Gerard! – Ella exclamó, un poco sorprendida por su respuesta – ¡No tienes que ser cruel con él! – le insistió con la mirada.

Gerard simplemente le dio una sonrisa sarcástica en respuesta, inclinándose sobre el mostrador y bizqueando mientras trataba de ver qué estaba escrito en la etiqueta de identificación de Frank.

―   Frank – pronunció, deliberadamente atascándose en las primeras letras, pronunciando su nombre lentamente como “ _Ffffffrrrrankkk”_ —eres demasiado joven para ser un Frank. No te importa si te llamo Frankie, ¿cierto?– cuestionó mientras alzaba sus cejas en manera de pregunta, aún con esa sonrisa sarcástica en su cara, como si de verdad estuviera disfrutando hacerle sentir incomodo; lo cual era probablemente el caso. –, te queda mejor.

Frank no podía contestar. Tenía miedo de que si abría su boca, diría algo que el tipo torcería para su propio disfrute. En cambio, volvió a fruncir el ceño y siguió barriendo las piezas de vidrio.

―   De acuerdo, tomaré eso como un sí. – Comentó Gerard encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando su mirada. – Torpe _y_ mudo, qué tierno. Buena suerte con éste, Jill… No te olvides de mis bebidas – añadió mientras, por fin, se iba. – Te veo luego, Frankie. – se rio y desapareció de la estancia.

―   Lo siento – le dijo Jill seriamente cuando se fue, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro con timidez – pero por favor, no te lo tomes personalmente. Cada tanto un miembro del staff tiene una probadita de eso. Él es el único que cree que es chistoso.

―   No es tu culpa – Frank murmuró en respuesta, devolviéndose a su tarea inconclusa de alinear las copas. –, sólo demuestra lo pendejo que es.

 


	4. Tres.

Ya eran las siete y treinta y la estancia estaba comenzando a llenarse con los huéspedes. Jill ya había mezclado las bebidas de Gerard y las había enviado a su suite. Si el rumor era cierto, él estaría con alguna chica, disfrutando de algunas ventajas antes del show. Una vez más, Frank se encontró frunciendo el ceño al pensar en él.

Sólo unos minutos después de su desagradable visita, dos mesoneros llegaron cargando dos grandes posters de cartón, colocándolos con cuidado en la entrada del _Colossus_ , asegurándose que estaban limpios de cualquier marca de dedos.

El texto impreso en ellos estaba en letras doradas, luciendo atrevido y brillante.

_Visualiza Destinos_ _presenta con orgullo a: Gerard Way – Visualiza la magia._

Las palabras eran sólo una pequeña adición a la foto, la cual mostraba a Gerard, usando una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y un chaleco de un profundo carmesí. Con sus ojos brillando, casi de manera innatural, dirigiendo una mirada de un mago de verdad a la cámara, luciendo una torcida sonrisa, casi como si contara un secreto; una de sus cejas se alzaba en un arco perfecto. Unas cartas de un rojo brillante parecían volar, casi mágicamente, de una de sus manos a la otra, creando un amplio arco entre sus dedos y sus palmas.

Mientras hacía el trabajo riesgoso de pulir las copas y mantenerse fuera del camino, Frank sentía cómo sus ojos se dirigían, repetidamente, hacia el poster en la puerta. No podía decidir si la foto era genial o más bien ridícula. No fue una gran sorpresa que ahora, durante el entretelón, varios de los huéspedes – y en especial las chicas – se apresuraron a admirar la imagen con copas en sus manos y discutiendo con entusiasmo entre ellas. Frank esperaba que “El Gran Gerardo” no se apareciera aún; de seguro era el tipo de persona que no haría otra cosa más que exponerse a la admiración y luego alardear sobre cómo todas esas personas estaban ahí para él.

Por supuesto, cuando lo pensó debió haber tocado madera.

―   ¡Sr. Way! ¡Qué show tan sorprendente!

―   ¡Su acto se pone cada vez mejor!

―   ¡Fui a ver tu acto en Las Vegas el año pasado! ¡Soy una gran fan!

Esas palabras, acompañadas por los jadeos llenos de sorpresa y exclamaciones, hicieron que Frank volteara su mirada en pánico y, cuando lo vio saludando al público de admiradores con una amplia sonrisa, rápidamente apartó la bandeja de las copas de cocteles que se suponía que tenía que preparar.

―   El show aún no ha terminado, damas y caballeros – dijo Gerard –, aún tengo varios trucos debajo de mi manga – añadió y haciendo que el público riera en respuesta.

Frank simplemente rodó sus ojos en respuesta eso, completamente fastidiado.

Variaciones entre “no puedo creer que se esté uniendo a la audiencia en la estancia” y “¡Es tan humilde!” le seguían al hombre como una estela mientras se abría paso hacia el bar. Se veía como si hubiese salido del poster, con su camisa de un blanco brillante, su chaleco carmesí y pantalones plegados. Su cabello estaba tan desordenado como había estado temprano esa misma tarde, pero le quedaba bien, creando un inesperado contraste que se mezclaba perfectamente con su perfecta vestimenta. Frank no podía evitar pensar y admitir, renuente y casi con celos, que se veía ridículamente bien.

 

Por un momento, Gerard le recordó cuando él se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de que las chicas realmente no le atraían. Pasó en noche loca y al azar con un chico con una mirada que podría destruir a cualquiera, y luego de eso, pasó años tratando de encontrar a una chica que igualara aquello. Esa búsqueda resultó infructífera, desde entonces Frank tiene la tendencia de apegarse a los chicos. Ahora mismo estaba teniendo el mismo sentimiento que tuvo esa alocada noche, experimentando esa explosión mental que recibes una vez que ves a alguien a quien sabes que no le puedes quitar la mirada de encima. Gerard era exactamente ese tipo de hombre, y ésta noche había realzado esas cualidades al mostrar ese estilo de verdadero caballero, justo como si hubiera sido sacado de esa era – todo hasta que abrió su boca.

―   Mira un poco más, Frankie, y creo que tal vez tendré que rendirme y sentirme halagado.

Maldijo mentalmente, sabiendo muy bien que se le había quedado viendo. Sus orejas comenzaron a calentarse, la sensación expandiéndose al resto de su cara en pocos segundos. —Lo siento, pero no hago halagos – respondió, agarrando una toalla limpia y ocupándose de las ya muy limpias copas.

―   Hay una primera vez para todo – dijo Gerard encogiéndose de hombros – y lo entiendo. También me hubiese escogido.

Sus ojos abandonaron la cara sonrojada de Frank y luego, como si hubiese reflexionado, sus ojos se achicaron, y cuando notó las esquinas de su boca se alzaban, sabía que había caído en otro ocurrente comentario. Gerard señaló a uno de los bármanes, ordenando un número grande de su bebida.

―   Hey, ¿sabes cómo hacer uno de esos cocteles _Red Dwarf_ ? ¿Sí? ¡Perfecto! Pediré uno. Creo que alguien parado detrás de la barra aquí se está comenzando a sentir un poco solo.

Justo antes de que desapareciera detrás de la habitación de espectáculo, alzó su copa hacia él y le guiñó un ojo.

_Ja, ja,_ pensó Frank, _muy chistoso, joder._

Apretó la toalla en sus manos, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos, y cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, tratando de calmar la vergüenza y la ira. Cuenta hasta diez, maldición. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para merecer éste trato? Esperaba que sólo fuera una versión en crucero de “una semana en el infierno”, donde el admirado y popular chico sólo estaba probando a ver si el nuevo sería lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar el terror. Frank se convenció de que una vez que ya no fuera considerado “el nuevo”, Gerard dejaría de molestarlo. Según Jill, él no era el único.

 Cuando el entretelón terminó y la estancia se vació, las personas encontrando sus respectivos puestos para la segunda parte del show, Jill sirvió tres copas fuera de moda con whiskey y las colocó en una bandeja de plata.

―   Ésta bandeja es tuya – le dijo a Frank, tomándolo del brazo y asintiendo hacia las bebidas en el mostrador “, ahora, éste es un trabajo para los mesoneros, y sé que no eres uno, pero usualmente siempre estamos cortos de personal. El personal del bar ayudan de vez en cuando y eventualmente tú tendrás que hacerlo también.

Frank la miró con los ojos grandes, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo  —No – tragó, lleno de miedo y negando con su cabeza insistentemente. – No, Jill, no aún…

―   De verdad quiero ayudarte con tus dedos de mantequilla, Frank – lo interrumpió – , confía en mí, simplemente tendrás que hacerlo y es mejor que empieces ahora que seguir posponiéndolo. Esta suele ser cristalería segura: no hay tallos  ni nada de qué preocuparse. Además, los huéspedes que las ordenaron están sentados en los asientos de segundo rango; no tienes que ir tan lejos. Mesa siete en el centro, sabrás cómo diferenciar las mesas. ¡Ahora ve! ¡Están esperando!

Mirando la cara determinada de Jill, Frank supo que no tenía muchas opciones, no importa qué tan buenos fueran sus ojos de cachorro. Además, ella tenía razón: si quería dejar de romper copas y, más importante aún, mantener su trabajo, tendría que hacer esto. Simplemente superarlo. Con cuidado, tomó la bandeja, los cubos de hielo chocando contra el vidrio mientras sus manos temblaban ligeramente y caminaba hacia _The Colossus_ con mariposas retorciéndose en su estómago.

Además de las discretas lámparas a lo largo de las paredes y las velas en las mesas, luciendo más como pequeñas linternas que inquietas flotaban por el aire. The Colossus era iluminado con luces muy suaves, lo cual era inconveniente para un principiante. Con su mandíbula fuertemente apretada, comenzó a bajar las escaleras alfombradas, evitando con cuidado las barandillas y balanceando la bandeja delante de su cuerpo, como si estuviera llevando algo inmensamente valioso. La música del show se detuvo por unos momentos y mientras los aplausos estallaban a su alrededor estaba agradecido de haberse preparado mentalmente para ello. Gerard comenzó a hablar, su voz siendo magnificada por los ecos alrededor del salón, hablando de cómo un buen truco de cartas nunca pasaba de moda, aunque se aseguraría de prender un poco de fuego para luego desaparecer y aparecer un par de veces antes de que la noche se terminara, así que nadie tendría que preocuparse por sentirse aburrido, haciendo reír así a la audiencia. Frank no se atrevía a mirar otra cosa que no fuera la bandeja, pero las esquinas de sus ojos no podían dejar de ver la gran pantalla a la izquierda del escenario, en la cual podía ver detallados acercamientos de la cara y manos de Gerard. Se forzó a sí mismo a concentrarse y  encontrar la mesa correcta, algo que hubiese hecho perfectamente si no fuese por el ingenioso mago.

―   ¡Oh, miren! – Exclamó ruidosamente y Frank sintió su cuerpo temblar por la sorpresa. –, ese es Frankie, damas y caballeros, ¡es nuevo aquí es _Visualiza Destinos_!

De repente, Frank se dio cuenta que el foco estaba sobre él, la luz brillante cegándolo por completo, y en unos segundos pudo ver su cara llena de horror en la pantalla. Él ya estaba fuera de balance y antes de que se diera cuenta, se tambaleó, sintiendo cómo la bandeja se deslizaba gentilmente de sus sudorosas manos. Y como si todo estuviera sucediendo en cámara lenta, supo a dónde se iba a dirigir todo. Frank sólo podía ver, horrorizado, cómo la bandeja se destinaba  hacia la alfombra, las copas casi suspendidas en el aire y el líquido dorado salpicando alegremente su alrededor. Luego, todo volvió a ser normal y todo cayó contra el suelo. La bandeja plateada creando un horrible sonido metálico mientras golpeaba contra la esquina de una mesa, y las copas, muy pequeñas y compactas para romperse en la suave alfombra, aterrizaron con un par de ruidos sordos y rodaron dentro del bosque de pies, vestidos y sillas.

Súbitamente todos los ojos estaban sobre él y los murmullos comenzaron a estallar entre el público, mezclado con risas sofocadas y quejas. Estaba parado ahí, paralizado, cuando escuchó cómo alguien reía escandalosamente. Ese alguien era Gerard.

―   Awww – Dijo simulando simpatía –, ese es un error tan común en los nuevos. ¿Saben qué? Me siento mal. Eso fue mi culpa, así que creo que deberíamos ayudarlo, ¿no creen?

La audiencia respondió dándole gritos de apoyo, seguidos de risas y aplausos.

_Oh no,_ rezó Frank desesperadamente, sintiéndose enfermo mientras veía al hombre bajar las escaleras, caminando hacia él. _No, no, no, no, no. Por favor no vengas, por favor._

 

Como un monstruo de múltiples cabezas, la audiencia lo siguió con sus ojos, girando al mismo tiempo en sus asientos mientras estiraban sus cuellos, luciendo intrigados y sorprendidos, claramente preguntándose si era actuación o no.

Antes de que Frank considerara tomarla, Gerard le dio una pequeña y elegante patada a la bandeja con la punta de su pulido zapato, mandándola en espirales al aire antes de que la tomara sin esfuerzo con su mano derecha.

―   Aquí tienes, Frankíe – le dijo, sonriendo mientras empujaba la bandeja en sus manos.

Teniéndolo así cerca podía ver gotas de sudor escapando de su máscara de maquillaje, y pequeños fragmentos negros de delineador guindando de la piel debajo de sus ojos. Inclusive notó cómo una delgada línea de maquillaje había sido removida justo debajo de donde se encontraba su micrófono. También estaba al tanto de que podía verse a sí mismo y Gerard en la pantalla, la cámara siguiendo cada paso de Gerard. Frank se estaba balanceando, como si estuviera listo para irse corriendo en cuanto fuera posible; Gerard se veía casi como si estuviera listo para atacar.  Cuando comenzó a retirarse, las manos del mago probaron ser demasiado rápidas para él.

―   Oh, ¿pero qué es esto? – dijo en sorpresa, sacando, súbitamente, una carta de la manga de Frank; inclusive podía sentir como si la estuviera retirando de su piel. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Gerard hizo un sonido con su lengua en fingida desaprobación mientras la audiencia reía y aplaudía.

―   Te estás robando mis cartas, Frankie. Me estás saboteando. No debería darte propina – hizo una pausa y estiró su mano, tocando apenas su cabello, tomando un billete de cinco dólares entre sus dedos. –… pero ahí tienes. – le sonrió, metiendo el dinero en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, dándole unas palmaditas.

―   Ese fue Frankie, damas y caballeros, ¡un buen deportista! Denle una buena ronda de aplausos. – Ordenó y la audiencia respondió inmediatamente, aplaudiendo y silbando.

Sin volver a verlo, caminó grácilmente hacia las escaleras y lo dejó ahí, viéndose estúpido con una bandeja vacía sobre sus manos de gelatina. Devuelta al escenario, su cara se veía instantáneamente de un blanco resplandeciente debajo del foco.

―   Esperemos que no haga eso en _todos_ los shows – sonrió, dando un aplauso – no creo que lo que quiera la compañía sea gastar dinero en cristalería.

 

Eso, finalmente, le dio movimiento a las piernas de Frank. Con su cara caliente, se volteó y caminó veloz fuera de ahí, ignorando determinadamente las miradas entretenidas. Risas y aplausos siguiéndolo todo el camino de vuelta a la estancia. Cuando llegó, se detuvo y limpió su frente con su manga, matando con su mirada al poster en la puerta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ni idea si alguien lo está leyendo, pero espero que les guste (:   
> Los veo la próxima semana.


	5. Cuatro

― No te preocupes, Frank – le dijo Jill al comienzo de su siguiente turno – no tienes que servirle bebidas a nadie más hoy. Estaban detrás del pequeño bar de la estancia, ésta vez fuera del comedor, y siendo tan temprano, aún no habían muchos huéspedes. Frank aún podía sentir cómo se sonrojaba gracias a la vergüenza mientras recordaba el horrible evento de anoche. Jill no dejó de reír por varios minutos cuando regresó con su bandeja vacía y le contó lo que había sucedido. Cuando Frank llegó a la parte en donde Gerard le había sacado la carta de su manga y lo acusó de haberla robado, Jill comenzó a llorar. Ahora no podía dejar de reír tontamente de nuevo. ― Siento reírme de ti – sonrió, un pequeña mirada de lamento sobre su cara – es sólo que… ¡no puedo creer que haya hecho eso!

― Sí, bueno, es mejor que lo creas – frunció el ceño, totalmente consciente de cómo apretaba y desapretaba sus puños con sólo pensar en el tipo. Realmente esperaba no tener que lidiar con él hoy; mejor que tuviera algo más que hacer en donde pueda pasar su tiempo en vez de estar constantemente molestándolo.

― Lo siento – repitió Jill – esto fue mi culpa. Creo que te desafié demasiado rápido con esa bandeja. Lo mejor hubiese sido haberte mandado en un show distinto, pero no creí que él pudiera hacer algo como eso. Frank negó su cabeza mientras hacía un ademán con su mano.

― Nah, no te preocupes, como dijiste, no tenías ni idea. Y agradezco que quieras enseñarme cosas, Jill, de verdad. Me acostumbraré, eventualmente… tal vez no hoy – se quejó frustrado, sin poder evitar un estremecimiento – Jesús, esto va a perseguirme por el resto del viaje.

― Vamos, no dejes que Gerard te intimide, Frank – Dijo Jill sonriendo, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro – ya te lo dije, él siempre escoge a alguien con quién ser cruel y en algún momento se aburrirá y se detendrá. Aunque debo de admitir que no lo he visto molestar a alguien tanto como lo hace contigo.

―Oh vaya, eso es genial. Me siento realmente especial ahora – Murmuró Frank, su voz llena de sarcasmo.

― Okay, ya es suficiente de hablar de magos malvados – dijo Jill en forma de chiste, tirándole un paño blanca – ve a trabajar. Te prometo que sólo tendrás que ayudarme a preparar el bar. Frank atrapó el paño con una sonrisa y tomó una copa limpia de whisky.

― En realidad, esa no es una mala idea – dijo disfrutando el sonido chillón que hacía la tela en contra de la brillante copa – hoy tengo que hacer que cientos de estos brillen, sin dejar mis huellas en ellas, por supuesto. Me gustaría ver cómo haces eso sin mi ayuda.

Jill lo miró con mala cara ante de darle una sonrisa cortés. Frank miró y los primeros huéspedes habían comenzado a llegar, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor y sus desayunos. Ella asintió de manera de saludo cuando pasaban por el bar. Según el itinerario, el barco iba a llegar a Nassau, Bahamas, a las ocho AM en punto, lo que sería en una ahora, de acuerdo con el reloj de Frank. Esto era una oportunidad de explorar un poco. No había visto bien las actividades, pero sabía que habían diferentes tipos de aventuras esperándolos, tales como museos de piratas, ir de compras, playas, islas privadas y esnórquel en el arrecife; entre otras cosas. No había manera de que te pudieras aburrir en una excursión en la costa. Frank estaba, indudablemente, un poco celoso y desearía poder ir a la costa también, pero sabía que no podía salirse con la suya. Jill tomó su paño y comenzó a pulir al ya perfecto mostrador, de nuevo. Antes de eso, lo miró severamente, como si quisiera una respuesta seria de su parte.

― Así que… –comenzó– ¿qué te parece todo hasta ahora? Sé sincero.

― Hasta ahora… –dijo, hacienda como si tuviera que considerarlo– hasta ahora me encanta. – concluyó.

De verdad le encantaba. Amaba despertar temprano en la mañana con el sonido de las olas contra la ventanilla; era estimulante despertar de esa manera, saber que estabas en movimiento a pesar de que aún dormías. Si el mar estaba un poco brusco en la noche, él lo apreciaba pues apenas y podías sentirlo en un barco tan grande como éste, pero de igual forma era relajante acostarse ahí en su litera y sentir cómo el suelo se movía. No pensaba que había por qué asustarse con el hecho de que no había nada debajo del barco en donde pudieras realmente caminar… al menos que contaras con el fondo del mar, a muchos metros debajo de ellos. No tenía miedo cuando oía el splash del agua y el lejano ronroneo de los motores y se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante cerca de su habitación. Ni siquiera le importaba compartir su pequeña habitación con otros dos completos extraños; no había trabajado con ninguno de ellos pero parecían ser amables. Además, parecían ser tan inexpertos como él.

― En realidad no pensé que me gustaría tanto – continuó con una sonrisa – y sólo he estado aquí por tres días. Me siento como si estuviera en casa, ¿sabes? Tal vez pueda hacer esto de manera permanente, ya veremos.

― Eso es bueno, me alegra escuchar eso – le comentó Jill mientras asentía, luciendo como si de verdad estuviera feliz por él – Sabes, cuando recién comenzaba y terminé estando aquí, no podría imaginarme trabajando en otro lugar, y eso fue luego de un par de semanas. No me importaba estar con los nuevos o las comidas simples del staff porque sabía que sí podía hacer una carrera quedándome Visualiza. Y definitivamente te absorbe una vez que pones un pie en Destinos. Simplemente te quieres quedar.

― Si, es sólo… ¿Destino? – bromeó.

― ¡Claro que es el Destino! – dijo para luego hacer una pausa de unos segundos

— De acuerdo, esto puede sonar un poco ridículo pero espero conocer a un chico aquí algún día, incluso alguien con quien me pueda casar en el futuro. No lo sé. Terminaría de encajar con todo esto del “destino” bastante bien.

― Bueno, eso no es tan imposible cuando lo piensas – le respondió, inclinándose para tomar el bowl de maní – Digo, si has decidido quedarte en éste barco, está destinado a que pase, ¿no? Hay una gran variedad de huéspedes aquí, pareciera que vinieran en diferentes formas y tamaños.

― ¿Y qué forma y tamaño prefieres tú, Frankie? – preguntó de repente una voz detrás de él Frank no tenía que voltearse para tener una clara visión de la sonrisa satisfecha que Gerard seguramente portaba con ojos traviesos; la molesta imagen ya había aparecido en su cabeza. Podía sentir sus ojos abriendo agujeros en su cuello ahora mismo. Sus hombros inmediatamente se tensaron con irritación, tomó un respiro profundo antes de voltearse y enfrentarlo. Estaba en lo correcto; Gerard estaba inclinado casualmente contra el mostrador, luciendo no menos que como el arrogante que era, excepto que el elegante traje de anoche había sido reemplazado por unos jeans grises y una camiseta negra con una imagen de Bela Lugosi.

― ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo, Gerard? – Jill le preguntó con una sonrisa, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia cuando notó que había abierto su boca para responderle; mejor me callo y no le doy nada por gratis.

― Solamente un café para llevar, cariño – respondió – No me puedo quedar. Lo sé, es una lástima. Oh, y veo que no has roto nada hoy – notó mientras le daba una de sus sonrisas satisfechas a Frank. – Bien hecho. Frank achicó los ojos y tomó otra copa, determinado a demostrar que no permitiría que éste tipo lo hiciera sentir torpe y lerdo. En ese momento, una joven atractiva se acercó al bar, sonriéndole a Gerard, quien finalmente quitó su atención de Frank para verla. Obviamente ya se habían conocido anteriormente.

― Hola, Gerard – dijo, su voz dulce como azúcar mientras sacudía su largo cabello marrón sobre su hombro desnudo. Un movimiento típico y previsible.

― Hola para ti también – respondió Gerard con casualidad. Frank notó cómo su cara todavía no se había deshecho de la arrogancia que la enmascaraba. No como si pareciera que podría, por supuesto. Pareciera que estuviera pegada a él permanentemente. Tal vez algunas mujeres la encontraban encantadora.

― ¿Vas a ir a la costa, cierto?

― Mhm – asintió la chica. Gerard levantó sus cejas y:—Espera, tienes algo ahí… Alzó su mano hacia su oreja, rápida y elegantemente, justo como había hecho con Jill aquella vez en The Colossus, y pronto una brillante moneda de oro se materializó entre sus dedos. Era un truco tan simple y viejo, pero de todas formas la chica rió tontamente, aparentemente encantada con lo que recién había presenciado. El mago puso la moneda en su mano.

― Quédatela – dijo – si miras bien, tiene un número ahí. Sólo llama a ese número cuando llegues a la costa, ¿de acuerdo? ― Okay – dijo alegre – hasta luego, Gerard. Y con eso comenzó a irse, echando una última mirada sobre su hombro mientras desaparecía hacia el comedor.

― No puedo creer que aún uses esas monedas – le dijo Jill, negando con su cabeza mientras le daba su café caliente –, ¿no están un poco viejas?

― ¿Por qué? – Gerard preguntó encogiéndose de hombros – tengo un montón de ellas por ahí. Es más fácil que escribir mi número en una servilleta. Además, sólo le doy mis monedas a aquellas que realmente lo merecen, y ella de verdad merecía una moneda. No es tan inocente como se ve. Densa, quizás, quizás hasta intente gastarla, pero supongo que no siempre puedes tenerlo todo… Frank pudo haberse vomitado en la boca; no podía creer lo desagradablemente seguro que era ese tipo de él mismo. Él realmente creía en un cien por ciento que era un regalo para las mujeres, incluso uno de Dios. Por lo menos traía monedas hechas a medida para probarlo.

― Lo que me recuerda – dijo de repente, mirando a Frank con una extraña y curioso mirada, causando que Frank se congelara en su sitio. ¿Qué más podría decirle esta vez? Sin decir nada más, Gerard alcanzó su mano hasta rozar sus dedos entre el cabello de Frank, justo como había hecho la noche anterior. Sin embargo, cuando abrió su mano frente a la cara de Frank, su mano estaba vacía.

― Oh, cierto – rió un poco – no hay una para Frankie, lo siento. Frank sintió como su cara se tornaba roja de nuevo.

― Gerard – dijo Jill, medio entretenida y medio seria – por favor se amable, ¿si? ― ¡Lo soy, Jillian! Estoy seguro que el nuevo sabe lo que les pasa de vez en cuando a los nuevos, es… hey, espera un minuto… – dijo interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, de nuevo frunciendo el entrecejo. Frank sintió como nuevamente se congelaba en su sitio. Gerard estiró su mano en el aire y por segunda vez tomó nada del aire. Cuando volvió a abrir su mano, sostenía un encendedor morado.

― ¡Así que ahí es donde estaba! – Primero mis cartas y ahora mi encendedor, ¿cómo escondes todas estas cosas en tu cabello, Frankie? Si la cara de Frank había estado roja anteriormente, ahora estaba en llamas. Sus orejas estaban tan calientes que de seguro podría salir humo de ellas.

― ¡Gerard! – exclamó Jill, y su voz estaba mucho más impresionada ésta vez, indicando que ya había cruzado la línea de “una broma” a caer directamente en ser grosero.

― De acuerdo – sonrió, tomó su taza de café y la alzó hacía ellos, inclinando un poco su cabeza. –, tengo, ah, que explorar en Nassau de todas formas. Hasta luego, chicos – y con eso se fue del salón.

― Si hay algo que no me gusta de este trabajo – dijo Frank sombríamente, frunciendo el ceño hacia Gerard – definitivamente es él.


End file.
